It's Raining
by YarnNerd
Summary: This is for the movie Twister cuz I didn't know what to put it under. O.O It's only 1 chapter long. If u get sad easily don't read this. POV of a little girl who has yet to understand...


It's raining I sit nervously in the car; the radio is softly playing a fast song. I rest my head on my hand and look out the window; my nose is pressed against the glass. I sigh; my breath makes the glass get foggy. I smile weakly and draw a stick figure on the window with my finger. My mommy turns and smiles at me. My stomach feels funny; it feels like I'm going to throw up. I've never felt like this before. Something feels wrong.  
  
I watch the other cars fly by my window. I wonder where they're going. My throat feels tight, my eyes get watery, but I hold the tears. It might make Mommy scared. She gets scared when I cry in the car. Sometimes Mommy gets mad at me. I don't know why I want to cry.  
  
The song changes from a fast song to a slower one matching the day outside. It's raining. Once I asked Mommy, "Why does the sky cry?" but she didn't answer me, she just sighed and said, "Ask later." I like asking questions, but most of them my Mommy don't know the answers. Lightning flashes far away, a little bit later I hear thunder, really loud. I cringe, close my eyes, and wait for it to stop. It's too loud! Mommy looks in the mirror on the ceiling of the car at me. She's waiting for me to start crying, she knows I'm afraid of loud noises.  
  
Somewhere outside two different cars honk, my mommy frowns angrily; I can see her face in the mirror on the ceiling. She looks at me through the mirror again and keeps on driving. The feeling in my stomach gets worse, I want a hug, but Mommy can't hug me right now, she's driving. She told me to not bother her while she's driving.  
  
I pick up Tails, my cat. He lies on the bench next to my car seat. I hold him close and don't let go. I like Tails, he stays with me all the time, he doesn't get angry at me; he's afraid of nothing. Tails has two green eyes, a pink nose, and dark grey fur, the color the sky is right now. Another lightning bolt flashes and thunder comes to my ears, I hold Tails closer. I look with big eyes at the wipers that make the water on the glass of the car go away. I listen to their shwick-shwick noise; it makes me scared to hear those noises.  
  
"We're almost there," says Mommy.  
  
I'm glad, I don't want to be in the car, the car makes Mommy a different person. When she's in the car she can't pay attention to me. She has to drive. The bad feeling in my stomach gets bigger. The lightning flashes again and the thunder yells even louder. I squeeze Tails harder and bury my face deeper into Tails' fur. I can feel mommy's eyes watching me.  
  
Tails smells like my bed, the pretty smell of clean. Mommy washes him now and then. I don't like it; I would watch her as she scrubs him, getting rid of all the dirty spots from when I eat with him. I tell her she's making him angry, but she says he needs a bath; that I shouldn't take him everywhere because he gets dirty. Then she dries him with a soft green towel like the kind I use when I take my baths. Then when he's mostly dry, she'll stick him outside to dry in the sun. She'll get little sticks and hang him on a string in the backyard. I stay outside with Tails keeping him company as he looks down at me from the string. I tell him about how Mommy doesn't know better, that she doesn't know that he doesn't like baths. I haven't ever let Tails go away since when Mommy tried to take him away.  
  
It was a long time ago but I remember it. I had gone to bed with Tails like always, him under my arm. When I woke up Tails wasn't there. I looked all over but wasn't able to find him. I asked Mommy where he was. She smiled at me and took a Tails out of a plastic bag. I smiled at hugged him, but he didn't feel like my Tails, he felt different. He was a lot harder, his fur was brighter, and he didn't smell like my bed. I put him back in the bag and ask for Tails. Mommy gives him back and says that is Tails. I tell her it is not Tails, that it is another kitty, not my kitty. She keeps on giving me the new cat. I had screamed, grabbed the fake Tails and ran to the bathroom and shoved him in the toilet. Mommy was so angry. She pushed me out of the bathroom and removed the fake Tails from the toilet. I went to my room still looking for Tails. Later she came in and had my Tails, not someone else's Tails. I hugged him and talked to him asking where he had gone. I never saw the other Tails again.  
  
I hug Tails again thinking about how he had been lost. I didn't want to lose him again he is my friend. He makes everything okay.  
  
"We're almost there," Mommy says again.  
  
"You hear," I say to Tails. "Mommy says we're almost there." I see Tails smile at me. The thunder comes when I didn't see the light before it. It makes me jump. I hug Tails. "Thunder is scary," I whisper in his ear where Mommy can't hear. She doesn't like me talking to Tails that much. She says it is silly. I don't think that.  
  
Mommy looks at me through the mirror again; I smile, say hi, and wave at her. She smiles and waves at me and then pays attention to the outside again. She likes it when I talk to her; she likes it better then when I talk to Tails.  
  
The thunder comes again louder, I don't think it can get any louder or darker. Times before the sun used to be smiling behind the hills that are far away from the car. I can't see any little bit of the sun.  
  
"Drive faster Mommy," I say. "I don't like the loud."  
  
"I can't honey," she says. "This is as fast as I can go."  
  
"Tails something feels wrong," I whisper in his fuzzy grey ear. Mom hears me and looks at me through the mirror on the ceiling of the car.  
  
"Why do you talk to that thing?" she asks.  
  
I don't say anything. She sighs and looks at the outside again. The rain is falling down harder now, it sounds like rocks as it hits the roof of the car. I think it's going to make holes in the roof. I grab a book that Mommy keeps in the car for me to look at and put it on my head so if it comes through the roof it won't hit me.  
  
My mom looks at me and giggles. She must think I look silly using a book as a hat. I look down at Tails. I think he doesn't have a hat either. I get a blanket and cover him.  
  
"Is it too cold?" Mommy asks. I shake my head. Her shoulders move up and then down and then she keeps on driving. I feel scared, my hands start shaking, I can hear a beating sound, and I wonder what it must be, it sounds low and loud. Maybe it is the thunder or the rain trying to break the roof. I hope that Tails and I will be okay. The rain is mean; it's trying to break the car by hitting it.  
  
"We're there!" Mommy announces happily. "Finally!"  
  
"Mommy, can you stay with me?" I ask as she unbuckles.  
  
"I have to go to work," she says.  
  
"Don't go work," I say, "too dangerous."  
  
"I can't."  
  
I look sadly at Tails, he tells me he wants her to stay too. Mommy pulls out an umbrella from under her seat. She opens the door and lets the umbrella get big. It's big and blue and white. She closes the door really fast and runs to the other side of the car and opens my door. Very fast she unbuckles me and puts me on the ground.  
  
"We're going to run to the door," she says. "Ready?"  
  
I nod. I have Tails in my coat to prevent him from getting attacked by the rain that wants to break Mommy's umbrella now.  
  
Mommy takes my hand and runs with me to the door. We go under the part with a ceiling on top of the outside. Mommy makes the umbrella small. I look up at her she looks so pretty. I don't want her to leave today.  
  
She opens the big door and pushes me inside. The thunder makes noise outside. Mommy guides me through a hallway and into a room. I can hear other people playing. I feel scared, I don't want Mommy to go, and something feels wrong. There's a tall girl with blond hair there. Her name is Cathy. She smiles at me.  
  
"You like the rain?" she asks me. I shake my head really fast. She smiles at me as I hide from her behind my Mommy's legs.  
  
"It's raining," I whisper.  
  
"She's a bit shaken up by the rain," Mommy says.  
  
I frown at Cathy. I don't like her. She smiles too much. She makes me play with the other people I don't like. I don't want to do what she wants me to do all the time but she makes me do it.  
  
"Yeah, most of the kids are freaked out from the storm," Cathy says. "Are you ready to have fun today?" she asks me.  
  
"Mommy, don't leave," I say holding her hand.  
  
"I have to go," she says. She looks down at me smiling. I don't know why she's happy, if she's so happy then why does everything feel wrong? The thunder comes again and Cathy takes my hand. I look scared at her red fingernails. They are the color of the stuff that comes out of me when I get cut. It scares me!  
  
"Mommy, don't go!" I say louder.  
  
"I have to go," she says again.  
  
"She'll be back soon," Cathy says.  
  
The tightness in my throat gets bigger and tears come from my eyes falling out as fast as the rain. I get away from Cathy's hands with her red fingernails. I run to Mommy and hug her and don't let go. Tails is in one of my hands hugging Mommy too. She bends down and hugs me back, I'm still crying.  
  
"I love you," she says.  
  
"Me too," I whisper.  
  
She picks me up and pulls my hands away from her, she hands me to Cathy.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Mommy says. "I promise."  
  
My tears make everything look fuzzy. I look away and wipe the tears away from my eyes so I can see. Mommy's not in the doorway anymore. She's gone. She promised. Promises Mommy didn't lie about. I feel better and Cathy puts me on the floor. She sits me by a shelf. A little boy is playing with blocks.  
  
"Have fun," she says and she goes to make sure everyone is being good.  
  
The boy waves at me softly. I wave back.  
  
"You want your Mommy?" he asks me. I look at him. He's bigger and older then me. He has blue eyes and yellow hair, its darker then Cathy's hair.  
  
I nod; I put Tails safely in my lap and sit cross-legged.  
  
"It's raining," I say.  
  
"I like your toy," he says.  
  
"Tails is a cat not a toy!" I say angrily.  
  
"Can I play with him?" he asks.  
  
I look angrily at him and shake my head. He reaches a hand out to get my Tails. I hiss at him like a cat and make my hair cover Tails like curtains. He laughs. He reaches farther for my Tails. He gets too close. I angrily bite his hand. His chin wiggles and then he bursts out crying. His hand slaps my face. It hurts and stings. He and I start crying in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Cathy yells over our crying.  
  
"She bit me!" the stupid boy says. He points at me.  
  
"He hit me!" I say pointing at him. I look in the mirror across the room, I can see my face, there's a big red mark on it.  
  
Cathy sighs and puts us both in timeout. We sit in chairs and look at the wall. She looks angry. I don't care. When our ten minutes are up she makes us say sorry. I say it really fast, he says sorry really fast too. I hate him. When Cathy leaves I stick my tongue out at him when he's not looking.  
  
"He's not smart," I say to Tails. The boy goes to play with a bunch of other boys. They run around screaming holding dinosaurs. I walk over to a girl in a dress. She smiles at me. I smile back. I always do things with her. Cathy doesn't know that, she doesn't know better. Mommy says 'know better' a lot.  
  
"You have Tails again," she says. She's older then me, she can talk better. I nod and show Tails to her. She smiles and pets his head. I can trust her with Tails, I know her that much to know she won't take him.  
  
"It's raining," I say.  
  
The thunder made another loud noise.  
  
"It's scary," she says. I nod looking out the window. The rain was hitting the glass but not as loud, the noise of all the other people covered it up.  
  
"Mommy promises that she comes back," I say.  
  
"You miss her?" she asks.  
  
I nod, something felt wrong. Cathy got a little scared and made us all go to one of the other rooms, this room didn't have a glass window, and it was down some stairs. I wanted to look outside but there was no window. We sat crowded down there for a little as Cathy told us a story. A lot of other little kids I didn't know came, we were getting hot down there and some of them started crying. I just held Tails closely feeling scared. Something felt wrong. I missed Mommy.  
  
Later we all got to go back up the stairs. Everything was the same, I went to the window, everything outside was messy. Some of the other buildings had windows broken. I watched as people tried to clean up the mess.  
  
I watched for a long time.  
  
It's still raining, not as hard as before but the rain still comes down. The thunder has stopped. I'm the last person there other then Cathy. She is talking into a little box. I put my face against the glass door and wait for Mommy's car to come. Instead it's Daddy's, he comes out of the car and rushes over with an umbrella. Cathy is glad he's here. She seems scared a little too. He comes inside and down at me. He hugs me and picks me up. I still have Tails with me.  
  
"It's raining," I say.  
  
"I know," Daddy says he looks sad.  
  
"Tails doesn't like the rain," I say showing Tails to Daddy. "It's too loud. Today someone tried to steal Tails but I wouldn't let him."  
  
He smiles at me, but he still looks sad.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" I ask.  
  
"There was a tornado," he said, he's crying. "She was in the middle of it."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Cathy unexpectedly.  
  
"What's a tow-no-dew?" I ask.  
  
Daddy is still crying. I've never seen him cry before.  
  
"She's gone," he says sadly.  
  
"Where is Mommy?" I ask again. I don't understand!  
  
"Mommy is gone," Daddy says.  
  
"Well, make her come back," I say. "She promised!"  
  
"She can't come back."  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I went home that night. Daddy fed me some squishy stuff, it didn't taste good. Mommy makes food better. I kept on asking Daddy when Mommy was coming back, but he never told me.  
  
That night I lay in my bed with Tails. He watched me, making sure I was safe.  
  
"Tails, where do you think Mommy is right now?" I asked out loud.  
  
"I don't know," Tails said looking at the stars outside my window.  
  
I smile, "Don't worry, Mommy will be back soon. We will see here again soon." "I hope so," Tails said sad like. He keeps on looking at the stars outside my window. The clouds went away that night; the moonlight was all over my room. There was no night light. Daddy had said that the electricity had gone away just like Mommy. I can hear him crying in his room. He must miss Mommy a lot, how can he not understand, Mommy will come back soon. She promised.  
  
"It rained today Tails," I say.  
  
"I know," Tails says.  
  
"The rain is bad," I say.  
  
"The rain made Mommy go away," said Tails. "I don't think she will come back."  
  
"Don't be silly Tails, she will come back, and she always does. She promised," I say. "Night, night Tails."  
  
"Good night," he says.  
  
I close my eyes, yet something feels like it is missing. I open my eyes and look around; Tails is still looking out my window. His tail moves back and forth and he is purring.  
  
"Tails wake me up when Mommy comes back," I say.  
  
"All right," he says. "Now go to sleep."  
  
I hug him as he stares outside; I cuddle into my blankets and dig deeper into my pillow. Outside a comet shoots by, and Tails watches.  
  
The End Please Review. Thank you. 


End file.
